Modern DragonTale
by Dragon Storys
Summary: This story had characters that are mythological beasts known as dragons and are anthropomorphic (stand on 2 feet) other creatures include Gryphons, minotaurs, and werewolves. (cuz why not) Also, our main protagonists are well... gay. If you no like leave. Also, may contain male on male scenes. Don't say I did not warn you.


Azurite

Azurite Sky, was a dragon with mainly jet black scales with some dark blue scales covering his chest and stomach, and his eyes were a soft golden color. His hair was black and spiky He was wearing a blue and red, button up plaid, a pair of jeans and casual sneakers, and he made his way to school. The _First day of High school, should be fun, right?_ He thought to himself hopeful. It was no secret that he was a bit of an awkward Dragon, for instance, he wasn't social in school, he was good at it but he still had a love hate relationship for it. It wasn't that he hated his teachers or the work. It was the idiots who didn't even try. It aggravated him when someone said,

"Oh, I didn't feel like studying." Even though, they obviously needed to. To him doing nothing when you should be, was plain out dumb.

Azurite continued walking and noticed there was someone behind him. He glanced back to see a bright red dragon with scales that seemed to almost glow in the morning sun. _Who's he? He looks about 4 inches taller than me._ Azurite pondered. The dragon was wearing a black T-shirt with black shorts and a pair of semi-new sneakers. The dragon was around 8,9. _He must be new, if not how have I never noticed him._ He had horns bigger and thicker than Azurite's own horns and the other dragon had a full head of dark red hair. Even though he was at a distance he could see that he had decently sized muscles compared to Azurites runner like physique.

 _If, he's new tons of girls will flirt with him,_ which was sad because most the single girls weren't smart. They were usually ignorant, and didn't care about the relationship, just that they were in one. Those of the girls who were in a relationship had chosen the smartest other young adolescents. The thought crossed his mind that he was jealous. _Lucky._ He thought. He stopped for a crosswalk and the other Dragon caught up. Now that he was closer he could see the dragon had emerald eyes. _Might as well try making acquaintances._ Thought the black dragon. He began with a simple,

"Hi, how are you?" The ruby like dragon replied with a sideways glance and a shrug. Azurite blankly stared at the other dragon, until the cross guard told us them that they could continue walking and Azurite did just that. _That went well. He thought._

Fifteen minutes later he found himself sitting in homeroom with a bunch of Adolescent young beasts in the room, there were Werewolves, Gryphons, and of course Dragons. Azurite had chosen the seat closest to the door and found he liked it. He was reaching in his bag to grab a book to read before attendance when he heard a thud above him,

"I see the nerd is in my homeroom." Said a sharp voice. Azurite looked up to see a female werewolf, with light gray fur, mischievous brown eyes. She was wearing a dark gray v-neck and short shorts.

"Why, hello Birch, surprised to see you here, I didn't think they would let you pass this year." He responded mockingly. She shouted, "Shut the fuck up Azurite." I was about to make a sarcastic comment when someone tapped her on the shoulder,

"Excuse me, I would like to sit here." Said a gruff voice. Azurite looked up to see the ruby scaled dragon. He was surprised to see him here, With his size Azurite thought he would be in 10th grade at least.

"Please be my guest.'' Birch said coldly. He sat down in front of Azurite and began looking around the room. Azurite went back to his book.

"Hey, could you help me with this schedule I can't tell what I'm doing?'' Said a voice. Azurite looked up from the book. He saw the red dragon looking at him and replied.

"Yeah I can help with that, let me see." He leaned over and looked at his schedule, he then pulled his own schedule out and used his as an example, "So, today is Tuesday and so we go over to the Tuesday row, Then we go left until you get your class and room number," He looked like he understood. "So after this I have algebra, and you have..."

"I also have Algebra?" He answered quizzically, Azurite nodded and replied, "That's right Corundum." He looked relieved, then confused, "Wait how do you know my name?"

"It's at the top of your schedule."

"Oh, Okay then, thanks… I forgot your name."

"Azurite."

"Thanks Azurite."

"You're welcome." after that he went back to his book.

"What'cha reading?'

I looked up to see Corundum staring at me. I answered,

"A Song of Ice and Fire, book four a Feast for Crows."

"That sounds cool, what is it about?'

"Have you ever heard of Game Of Thrones?''

"Yeah me and my mom watch it all the time."

"Well it's based of this book series and for future reference, it's my mom and I."

"Okay then grammar Nazi."

Azurite went back to his book expecting to finish this chapter before the end of homeroom but apparently fate had other plans.

"Azurite, what's your favorite class?" Corundum asked. He sighed then replied with,

"AP Algebra, what's yours?"

"I personally like AP history."

"Oh, so you also have AP classes."

"Yes but only in history, and algebra."

 _Well at least he's intelligent._ There was a pause with Azurite staring at Corundum, and Corundum staring back. Azurite was the first to break the silence,

"So can I get back to my book now?" Corundum simply nodded. So Azurite went back to his book. Only to be interrupted again by the teacher taking attendance. Azurite just sighed.

 **Authors notes: Hey guys and gals (no sexism here) this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. No I did not borrow these characters (at least I hope not) I mad them and some feedback would be appreciated. All constructive please. If you like it I might make more who knows. (not me)**


End file.
